The New You
by InbetweenBullworth
Summary: "Wait, you're literally saying what I think you're saying?" I asked. "Yep. Jade Thomas, you're going to attend Bullworth Academy!" And just like that, my life has never been same since. Experience the academy they call Bullworth in Jade Thomas' P.O.V.


Ah, what the fresh, sweet smell of desperation in the air. Desperation is now a mood to me. I have tried everything to try and convice my mother that I was fine with my now old school. She's says I have been hanging out with the wrong crowd. She thinks they could get me killed.

Yeah right! I got out of my comfy bed and went straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then went through my closet for my suitcase and unzipped it. I started getting clothers from my drawers first then from the closet.

I packed everything I needed for my new school. Yes, I have to stay there. Isn't it bad enough that I have to attend? Anyways, I kept my favorite red crop top and shorts along with my vans on my bed. I tried to zip up my suitcase, but failed because I packed too much stuff. So, I sat on it then zipped it.

I grabbed my clothes that were on my bed and went to change in the bathroom. I then put my long, brown hair in a ponytail. I got my suitcase and went downstairs. My mom and dad were already in the car waiting for me. I put my things in the trunk of the car and got in the backseat.

When we pulled out of our driveway, it was bye bye heaven and hello to hell. My new school wasn't that far from where I lived. It was like a two-minute drive, almost. The ride was silent for a while until my mother broke the silence.

"Jade, I know this is tough for you, but think of all the opportunities you have now. You can make good grades, new friends, and stay out of trouble." Her name's Sunny, I wonder why.

"But mom, what I don't fit in with ANYONE at the is school?" It's true, I am not really a people person that well.

"You can get along with some students at your new school. Just try and be nice." When she said that, my dad and I bursted into laughter. _Does she know me at all anymore_!?

"Sunny, sorry to burst your ray of sunshine, but we all know she's not a good first impression." My dad's name is Louis. Smart guy.

"Yeah, I can barely inpress a rat." Okay, now I'm giving myself critisism.

Sunny sighed. "Fine. Don't be nice, but I'm going to have your new principal watch after you. And I gave him permission to send you away to your Aunt June's house if you get in trouble 4 times." Okay, here's the thing. I HATE my Aunt June. She used to be in the AirForce. Every since then, she got meaner. Sure, her name says nice and sweet, but, to be honest, she's a bitch.

"Got it." Just as my bad luck got worser, we pulled up in front of my new school. We got out of the car and my dad took my suitcase. Then, this woman who looked like she was in her fifty's came through the iron gates in front of us. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a blouse that matched. Her hair on the other hand, yikes!

"Hello. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." She then looked at me. "And you're Jade, aren't ya." I nodded. "Okay, well, I'm Miss. Danvers. I am this fine establishment's secretary." I'm guessing she was the only one that applied for that spot. "Due come a long now, if you please." She turned on her heel and walked inside the gates. We followed her.

I noticed that there was a boys' dorm on the left side and a girls' dorm on the right. Straight in front of us were the main building. I looked around to see a few students walking around campus. This one kid was being dumped in a trashcan by a guy wearing a dirty, white shirt. I laughed and continued walking.

We reached the office and was gestured inside. There was this man dusting his larger bookshelf behind his desk. My mother cleared her throat to get the man's attention. He turned around and motioned us to sit down, followed by him also.

He opened own of desk drawer's and pulled out a file. It looked like my file. _Well not shit, sherlock._ He opened it and was, smiling? That's a new one.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy. I am you're new princial/headmaster Dr. Crabblesnitch." He started to look through my files. "Well, I see your daughter is a perfect student. She has an A and B average. She has a lot of rewards, but it says that vanderlised the gym with a group of friends. We're going to change that little rebel inside of you, right Jade?" I nodded just to get this over with. "Very well then. You can get your schedule from Miss. Danvers at the front desk and your uniform is already in your dorm. I hope good things from you Miss. Thomas. Very good things."

We left the office. My mother gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My dad also gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I told them goodbye and they left. I got my schedule from Miss. Danvers and left the main building.

I reached the girls' dorm before I heard one more cat whistle. Boys. I walked around, searching for my room number. I was about to give up when I seen my suitcase on a bed. I walked into the room and noticed a girl with red hair was in there.

"Hey. You must be the new kid. I'm Christy Martin and you are?"

"I'm Jade Thomas, and yeah. I am the new kid."

"That's cool. You came right at the beginning of this semester. You get to meet new people."

"Yeah, just to let you know, I'm not a good first impression."

"Well, you gave me a good impression. So, in my opinion, you are good at first impressions."

Christy left to go do something with a girl with black pigtails. I unzipped my suitcase. I started to put my things in the closet. When I was done, I put my empty suitcase under my bed. I went over to a desk that had a sticky note on it. It read:

To Newgirl. Sorry that I didn't put it on your bed.

Sincerly,

Christy

I took the note off the uniform and threw it away. I examined it. I had a long, white Bullworth shirt with a green, plaid skirt. Thank goodness I packed stockings and my Mary Janes. I left my uniform on the desk and pulled out my pajamas.

I grabbed a towel and went walking around to finally find a bathroom. I walked in the took a quicky shower. I wrapped my towel around me and went back to my room. I changed into my pjs and climbed into my bed. I had a fresh start tomorrow, so I'm going to need all the sleep I can get.

Not long after, Christy came in and went to sleep, snorning. So much for sleep.


End file.
